Two Wrongs Make a Right
by Alley-Oop
Summary: That day, he had been broken. He hadn't believed in anything, least of all love at first sight. SasuIno SasuSaku SasuHina
1. Prequel

**Summary: **She hadn't known he was there, that day. She didn't know he could see her, in another man's arms. She didn't know she had ruined his life. And she couldn't possibly know what she had done to seemingly alter the universe. [SasuIno] [SasuSaku] [SasuHina]

**A/N:** A song I love inspired this entire story. The Honorary Title : Everything I Once Had. Sad song, awesome inspiration.

* * *

Two Wrongs Make A Right  
_Prequel_

**Author: Alley-Oop  
**Beta'd By: xpeekaboo

* * *

Sasuke had never alluded himself with thoughts of romance. He never daydreamed of finding the perfect woman and then wooing her into giving him her heart. He knew things as trivial as women were not so easily tamed, and he did not believe in love at first sight. It wasn't logical. How could one love someone at first sight? One did not know anything at all about a person simply by glancing at them. It was a ridiculous notion that he quickly labeled "incorrect" and filed away in his brain, where it was soon to be absorbed and then forgotten.

All these things Sasuke believed, and he believed them fervently right up until he had met _her_ in that subway station. He remembered it so clearly, yet some parts were so vague: he had been sitting on the bench, his hands empty, watching everyone else exchanging bouquets or tucking away cards they had received. His own bouquet was lying on the ground next to him, ruined. Petals decorated the gray, pocked ground. There may have been tears in his eyes – that detail was unclear, and perhaps it was even so shameful that he had blocked it from his memory. He would never know.

Not unless _she_ told him. Then he would have to live with whatever knowledge she loaned him, whether he had been crying or not.

And he remembered pain. So much pain. He could recall feeling his heart pounding in his chest, feeling as if it had been splitting open and throwing all of its contents out onto the filthy cement, at the public's mercy. He remembered how terrified he had been. Never had he been so vulnerable; never before had anyone seen him break down. Not since his brother had died. He remembered that breathing was hard, so hard, and that his chest felt constricted. The walls closed down around him, the noises deafened him, and the lights blinded him. There was too much going on, but not enough to distract him. He remembered how alone he had felt, and also how out of control and just petrified. He had wanted to scream, but couldn't find the oxygen or the energy.

And that was when _she _came, a savior in his time of darkness and a dove to signify the end of the flood…

* * *

**A/N:** Any good? Continue? Yes, no? (This is multipchapted, in case anyone was wondering.)

Happy Valentine's Day!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **She hadn't known he was there, that day. She didn't know he could see her, in another man's arms. She didn't know she had ruined his life. And she couldn't possibly know what she had done to seemingly alter the universe. [SasuIno] [SasuSaku] [SasuHina]

**A/N:** This chapter was mostly written to Clint Mansell : Death is the Road to Awe. Awesome song.

* * *

Two Wrongs Make A Right  
_Chapter One_

**Author: Alley-Oop  
**Beta'd By: xpeekaboo

* * *

It was the perfectly cliché thing, and it started at the core of Sasuke's disbeliefs. It did not really occur to him until much later, when they had been dining together with her parents. It had been a nice supper – chicken, rice, green beans, and bread, he could remember – that Ino and her mother had made for Sasuke and her father. The Yamanaka family, along with Sasuke, had sat at the plain, but not unattractive, wooden table, eating. Sasuke had mostly kept out of the conversation, as was his way, but he had listened to everything being said around him.

"So, explain to me how you met," Mrs. Yamanaka had said, ever the prudent and nosy mother. Not that Sasuke minded. He would not have cared what his mother would have been like if he had just gotten to keep her. But life was cruel in that it often took away what one held most dear. And yet fate always seemed to do this with a smile on its grim, crooked face, as Sasuke had discovered.

"It was love at first sight," Ino had stated with a flutter of eyelashes in Sasuke's direction. She smiled at him before continuing to tell about how he'd come in to the Yamanaka's shop to buy flowers, though she did not reveal the occasion, for which he had been grateful. The flowers were for his parents' anniversary. There were only three occasions for which he had ever entered Ino's family's shop, and those were his parents' wedding anniversary, the anniversary of their deaths, and the anniversary of his older brother's death – the same older brother that had murdered those parents.

Yet, Ino's opening statement rang in his ears. Love at first sight. Sasuke didn't even really know what it meant. That was before he had realized just how ridiculous the concept was, and it was not long after that epiphany that he cut off his relationship with Ino. She had been a sweet girl, but something about her had always irked him, he realized. Maybe it was just that one statement, or maybe it was a compilation of things, such as her clinginess, or her habit of constantly having to know where he was (would that be clinginess or paranoia?). Sasuke didn't care either way, but he wasn't sad to let Ino go. It felt right, deep in his chest, that they weren't together. He had always felt like he'd been suffocating in Ino's grip.

And so ended the chapter of his life involving Ino…

And so started the chapter of his life involving Sakura.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: **She hadn't known he was there, that day. She didn't know he could see her, in another man's arms. She didn't know she had ruined his life. And she couldn't possibly know what she had done to seemingly alter the universe. [SasuIno] [SasuSaku] [SasuHina]

**A/N:** This one was mostly Cute Is What We Aim For : Curse of Curves and Mayday Parade : When I Get Home, You're So Dead (or something like that). This was the initial inspiration of my story, this chapter. But I decided to push it back and… jumble up the whole story. But I like it this way.

* * *

Two Wrongs Make A Right  
_Chapter Two_

**Author: Alley-Oop  
**Beta'd By: xpeekaboo

* * *

Sakura Haruno was wild. She liked parties, she liked lots of friends, and she liked it when life (as well as other things) came at her fast and hard. Of course, this was impossible to discern from her typical schoolgirl attitude. She seemed so innocent and perfect, but she was, in truth, an ice princess. No one could touch her, no one could control her, and no one could melt her.

No one but Sasuke, that was. It wasn't love at first sight so much as lust at first sight, Sasuke knew. He didn't know much about sex, but he could tell that Sakura knew all she needed to know, and he could tell that she wanted him. But he didn't give her what she wanted. Not at first. No, he lured her in, which was not much of a challenge. One look and he had had her. However, he had gotten more than he'd bargained for. Sakura turned out to be infatuated with him, and Sasuke could not figure out what she found so interesting, but it was fine with him.

And so everything evolved from there. It morphed into something so different from what it initially started out as that Sasuke could hardly recognize what they had. He could not tell if it was healthy or if it was what he wanted, but he was so wrapped up in it that he didn't think it really mattered. In fact, he wasn't bothered until he realized that Sakura very quickly became _everything_ to him. He wasn't annoyed until he realized he always missed her. He wasn't scared until he realized that he loved her. He loved her with everything he had to love with; he loved her with heart, soul, mind, and body. He loved her with lips, eyes, fingers, and everything. When she was away, every part of him ached for her.

But she would never say she loved him, so he would never say it to her. He was stubborn, and he was determined to make her say it first. He would not make himself so vulnerable without knowing that she would reciprocate his feelings. Sasuke had been hurt too many times, and his heart left in too many fragments, to give what he had left away without caution. But he didn't actually have anything left to give, because Sakura had it all, whether she was aware of it or not.

A year stretched by. Then another, and they were happy. Or Sasuke thought they were. They went out together, they spent time together, and he continued to love her wholeheartedly. He didn't mind that she was still cold to him – he hadn't asked her to change. She was simply always herself, her same, untouchable, icy self that broke hearts as often as she took them.

Or maybe he did mind, but he didn't let it bother him. He made up for her slack by putting everything he had to give into what they had. He was sucked into the undertow, and he wouldn't have been able to get free, even if he had tried. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did.

The hardest part about losing her, that day, was not knowing why. As Sasuke stepped off that subway, bouquet of pink roses (her favorite) freshly picked from the Yamanaka flower shop in hand, he had not known why she would do such a thing, and the only thing Sasuke hated more than confusion was fear, and he experienced both that day.

Upon seeing Sakura – his Sakura – in that man's arms, he just gaped for a moment before he collapsed on the bench. However, the memory of blonde hair, tanned skin, weird scars that looked curiously like whiskers, and that smirk were burned into Sasuke's mind. He felt angry, but more than that, he felt defeated. He should have known. It was so _obvious_. And, upon seeing that man's smirk and realizing that it had been intended for himself, Sasuke had known that the entire time he'd been with Sakura, she hadn't been with him, but with that other man. Sasuke didn't know what he had been to Sakura Haruno, but it hadn't been what she was to him. He had given her everything. She was his everything. And that day, that awful Valentine's Day, he found her in another man's arms. But she didn't know. She hadn't seen him.

If he had had any less pride, he would have gone on pretending that he didn't know, because he just loved her that much. But he found that he couldn't. His honor wouldn't let him continue on with that lie. He couldn't give anything more to Sakura, and what he had given hadn't been enough. She had needed – no, not needed, wanted – someone else. He hadn't been good enough, although she had been his everything.

The bouquet fell unchecked from his grip, making the small fall from his hand to the dismal, gray cement. He stared straight into the wall on the other side of the subway, and the pain in his chest was so great that he his vision became spotted with black blotches, alerting him to the fact that he might just lose consciousness. He brought his pale hands to his face and pushed his hair back, resting his heavy head in his cold hands. For the first time, he noticed the February chill that always seemed to linger in the subways, no matter what season or month it actually was. Even with his coat on, he felt vulnerable to everything. Even the weather.

That was when Sasuke didn't know what to do. Everything was gone, wrapped in some stranger's arms not fifteen yards away. Everything had betrayed him – had stolen his heart and run off. He felt his jaw tremble and his lips quiver, but he still stared at the far wall, convinced that there was nothing for him in this world. He thought about how long it would take the next subway to get there, about how long he could think before he had to get up, take the 10 paces or so to the edge of the platform, and jump. He thought about not even waiting for the next subway – it would take too long. The last one had just pulled away a few minutes ago. He considered buying a pocketknife to slit his throat, or maybe his wrists. He considered jumping off of some huge building in the town grounded somewhere far over his head. He thought all these things, but he found he couldn't move. He knew he couldn't do it. He knew he wouldn't do those things, but he wanted to.

An entire hour he sat there, unmoving, watching the people walk past with armloads of chocolates, valentines, and flowers. The lucky ones had balloons or homemade gifts – the kind he had always given Sakura. He wanted to shout at them that it was useless, that they were wasting their time, but he couldn't form the words. He could barely breathe. He couldn't move.

Sasuke missed the next subway, and the one after that. He didn't know what time it was – how long had passed since the florescent lights had come on and the light outside had faded. Finally, he had made up his mind. He was going to go home and take every pill he could find in his apartment after he bought a bottle of straight vodka. That seemed the best way. Not the quickest, but the best.

He was about to stand – about to move for the first time in hours – when a timid voice sounded off to his distant right. Very slowly, unsure if he had actually heard anything, he turned and looked.

_Surely,_ he thought. _I must be dreaming…_

* * *

**A/N:** This story is kind of choppy, and the style is really weird for me, but I like it. I hope nobody was too bored with the whole thing. (Not one line of dialogue in this whole chapter. Seriously, go check.) In fact, there have only been two lines of dialogue total so far.

Oh, and I realize they're OOC. My wonderful beta pointed out that the roles were switched, and she's correct, of course. All I can ask is that, for the sake of the story, you just go along with it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **She hadn't known he was there, that day. She didn't know he could see her, in another man's arms. She didn't know she had ruined his life. And she couldn't possibly know what she had done to seemingly alter the universe. [SasuIno] [SasuSaku] [SasuHina]

**A/N:** This chapter was mostly Coldplay : Viva la Vida.

Sorry it took so dang long.

* * *

Two Wrongs Make A Right  
_Chapter Three_

**Author: Alley-Oop  
**Beta'd By: xpeekaboo

* * *

"A-Are you okay, sir?" a voice came from his right. It would have startled him were he not absorbed in his own thoughts, thinking about everything he would have to arrange before the end of the night. He practically had to write an entire will in a few hours. But Sakura was – or had been – his everything. He didn't know whom he could even give his things to. Charity? For some reason, that just made him feel even worse. Was he really so solitary that he didn't even have any friends to give his things to when he was gone?

"S-sir?" the voice asked again. Sasuke finally turned his head to see who would bother talking to him. If he had seen someone falling apart on a subway platform, he would have steered clear. But the girl was beautiful, and you could tell just by looking at her that she was sincerely kind. However, no matter what she was like, she was the distraction Sasuke needed.

"I've been better," Sasuke answered, barely recognizing his own voice. It was thick with restrained emotion and he could tell that his face, for once, betrayed everything. He had called Sakura an ice princess, but he had been her ice prince. They were more alike than he had ever thought possible.

"Can I h-help?" she inquired, and Sasuke wondered why she was being so nice to him. She didn't know him. She couldn't know if he deserved her help or not from one pitiful glance.

"No." He didn't want her pity. He didn't need her help. Just because he felt sick and was planning to kill himself, he didn't need to complicate things like this. He didn't need to make more attachments to this world. In fact, this world had shown Sasuke exactly what it was capable of: taking everything you loved and grew to care about and ripping them away without a single regard to how you felt or wanted things to work out. No, this world was done playing its games with him, and if the only way to escape those maddeningly cruel, brutal games was to take himself out of the world, then that was as good of an option as any. Or so Sasuke supposed it was.

Yet, Sasuke was also startled. He'd never lost himself like this before. Usually he was always composed, always ready to go and quick to act or react, as the case may be. But not now. Everything was so slow and agonizingly painful. He felt as if he were crawling by as he watched his life crumble to dust and ashes in only milliseconds. Was it possible to go so quickly and slowly at the same time? Was it possible to want to die, yet know that everything that had happened was for the better at the same time?

Because Sasuke knew that Sakura had not only been an ice princess, and he her ice prince, but a poison. She infected everything she touched – everything she looked at. She had infected Sasuke at a glance, and only by her fangs being ripped out could he now escape from her deadly bite.

Yet, there was… something that made Sasuke doubt his own logic. Why should he give up on life, if life hadn't given up on him? Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was supposed to be this way. He couldn't say for sure, but it certainly seemed like fate was trying to keep him around, because there were multiple times when he should have died but hadn't. He should be buried next to his parents, and he should be dead now, by the tearing of his heart, but something… something… kept him there. He hadn't just sat here for hours for nothing… had he?

"Do you… Do you want to get coffee?" Sasuke finally asked the girl, knowing that if he wanted to see tomorrow, he could not be left by himself, else he do something stupid and life-threatening. He pleaded with his eyes, even as the girl began stuttering excuses to him. However, after a few tense moments, she just nodded her head, and for the first time since Sasuke had sat down that day, he stood and extended his hand to the lady, whose petite, warm hand was enveloped by his own cold one.

So ended the chapter of his life featuring Sakura Haruno…

And so began the chapter featuring Hinata Hyuuga.


End file.
